Del otro lado del mar
by Summer.RL
Summary: Mikasa se pregunta qué hace la gente del otro lado del mar en una noche de verano. One shot. Jean x Mikasa.


_Mínimo spoiler. Pensado dentro del espacio del salto temporal del manga._

.

.

La necesidad de mantener la guardia en la costa llevó a establecer un cuartel permanente en la zona. De ser unos pocos veinte, pasaron a ser más de cien entre los nuevos integrantes de la legión y las tropas estacionarias.

La comunicación con los muros era constante y la presencia de titanes parecía parte del pasado. Eso hasta que desde el continente llegara otro barco cargado de ellos, pero aquello era cada día menos frecuente. Parecía que el continente estaba distraído en otra cosa.

La misma calma llevó a que los soldados tomaran más tiempo en prepararse, conocer el resto del territorio… y comenzaran a tener otro tipo de preocupaciones.

-Mikasa.

La muchacha alzó la vista desde su puesto, sentada en una banca bajo una farola en lo que podría llamarse una especie de paseo cerca de la costa.

-Jean -respondió con voz baja.

-Es una noche agradable de verano -se sentó junto a ella.

Mikasa miró al cielo, todo plagado de estrellas. A lo lejos podían escucharse algunos grillos.

-¿Qué harán del otro lado de mar? -murmuró y Jean la miró con atención -En una noche así…

-No lo sé -respondió volviendo la vista al cielo nuevamente -Quizás lo mismo que nosotros.

Mikasa asintió.

-¿Y tu noviecita? -saltó la muchacha de pronto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No, tú no -bufó Jean.

Mikasa se rió cantarina mientras Jean se cruzaba de brazos con un gesto bastante infantil en los labios, una especie de puchero.

-Pero si es una chica muy linda, Jean -exclamó continuando con el tono burlón -Tiene un cabello muy bonito y muy largo. A ti te gustan así -lo picó.

-Mikasa… -gruñó de malas pulgas.

-¿Qué? -volvió a reír -Lori es adorable. Todavía recuerdo cuando llegó con la tropa estacionaria a principios de año -batió las pestañas mirando a Jean –"Disculpe oficial, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a la capitana Hanji?" -agudizó la voz.

-Déjalo, Mikasa -masculló.

-A eso lo llamo amor a primera vista. ¿No te parece romántico? No sabía que tenías éxito con las chicas, oficial Kirstein.

-No lo tengo, solo con las que tienen mal gusto -espetó con molestia.

Mikasa disimuló esa sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, eso debe ser. Porque eres un tipo muy desagradable. Eres un buscapleitos y un engreído. A nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría alguien como tú.

Jean enarcó una ceja mientras Mikasa lo miraba con fingida inocencia.

-¿Ah sí? -dijo él con un tono de molestia -¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Lori si piensa lo mismo?

-Pobre muchacha -suspiró Mikasa -Si le preguntas que piensa de ti capaz que se desmaye -rió suave -Si te mira como si fueses lo mejor del universo.

Jean le sonrió con la misma malicia.

-Quizás lo soy, ¿no lo has pensado?

-No -respondió la chica y se largó a reír, Jean masculló algo ininteligible -Sé como eres, Jean. No eres ni por lejos lo mejor del universo. Eres malgeniado, bruto y malhablado. Tienes un ego bastante crecido y una tendencia a abusar de tus comentarios amparado en tu honestidad. Pero… -se acercó y le tomó la mano -Eres el mejor de mi universo.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Mikasa? -preguntó Jean burlón.

-Trato de adularte y mira cómo eres -reclamó la muchacha.

-Adularme después de criticarme, ¿no? Eres pésima como novia, ¿te lo he dicho?

Mikasa se le apegó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Siempre, cariño, siempre. Pero soy la novia perfecta para ti.

-Eso es muy cierto -afirmó Jean pasando el brazo por los hombros de Mikasa, la besó en la sien y alzó la vista al cielo -¿En qué crees que piensan del otro lado del mar cuando miran al cielo?

-No lo sé… Pero sé en lo que yo pienso.

-¿Quiero saberlo?-preguntó indeciso.

-Sí, pero no te lo diré.

-De acuerdo, yo tampoco te diré en lo que estoy pensando -masculló.

Se quedaron en silencio con la vista perdida en el cielo. Uno junto al otro como cada vez que podían tomarse un tiempo a solas. Mikasa pensaba en cuanto más disfrutarían de esa tranquilidad. Jean pensaba en cuantos días más podrían sumar a sus vidas… juntos.

La señal de alarma llenó el ambiente. La señal que indicaba el acercamiento de un barco a la costa. Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos.

-Tú y yo -dijo Jean con un gesto serio.

-De regreso en las murallas -continuó Mikasa.

-Nuestra casa.

-Nuestros hijos.

Era una promesa, una esperanza a la que se aferraban, un sueño compartido que sellaron con un beso. Mikasa se apartó para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Y yo a ti -respondió él antes de ambos ir en busca de su equipo.

La banca quedó vacía mientras a lo lejos las órdenes de capitanes y oficiales empañaban el canto de los grillos.

.

.

 _Y con este one shot dulzón y mal hecho ingreso a este fandom. Un poco OoC tal vez (out of character), pero como nunca hemos visto a estos dos actuando en plan de pareja con alguien, la imaginación da para mucho. El JeanKasa necesita mucho más amor!_


End file.
